mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kronika
Kronika is a character in the ''Mortal Kombat'' fighting game series. Kronika made her debut in ''Mortal Kombat 11'', serving as the non-playable boss and the main antagonist in the game's Story Mode, while also being an announcer for the game's Arcade. About Kronika Kronika is a Titaness, a being of higher ranking than that of an Elder God. She is the Keeper of Time, Architect of the Destiny of the Universe and mother of Shinnok, the Elder God of Death and Corruption, and Cetrion, the Elder Goddess of Life and Virtue. Due to Raiden's new brutal policy in crushing potential evil forces that threaten Earthrealm, with its apex at the beheading of her own son, Shinnok, she sees it as an imbalance between the forces of good and evil and seeks to force equilibrium it by erasing the timeline and rewriting a new one from the very beginning. These events would set in motion her plan to fix the time flow, creating a New Era and leading consequentially to the past merging with the present. According to Raiden, as the Keeper of Time, Kronika is the only one capable of tampering with the forces of time to the point of present and past to collide, and also states that she has restarted the timeline many times in order to find perfection. Appearance Though she is a god-like being, Kronika resembles a human female with piercing blue eyes. She has no hair, but adorns her scalp with a piece of gold metal. She wears a black, white, and gold dress along with matching armor and heels. Parts of her body have a blue, ethereal glow. Later, she dons a headpiece infused with all the souls Shang Tsung had ever consumed, covering her scalp, the crown itself constantly glowing with green energy. Combat Characteristics Powers and abilities Kronika possesses the ability to manipulate time and space on a scale previously unseen before in the history of the Mortal Kombat franchise. Her demonstrated power over time includes stopping the flow of time itself around those save herself or anyone else she includes. She can summon multiple individuals from across the entire history of time itself and bring them to the present era, even condense two entirely different points in space and time together, allowing doppelganger of the same person to exist and occupy the same space at the same time. Kronika has threatened to rewrite the entirety of the fabric of time and create an entire new era to undo the changes brought about by Raiden interfering with previous events. As a Titan, a powerful being above the likes of Elder Gods, she possesses her own powers as well. Kronika can manipulate sand for offensive measures, such as summoning sandstorms, blasting sand beams and turn sand into glass to create blades sharp enough to decapitate a person. For defensive means, she can turn into sand or energy to become intangible and impervious to attacks or create fields that damage her opponent over time. Kronika also has access to psychic powers such as telekinesis capable of ripping people in half or flaying them whole with a gesture. She can also summon other warriors to aid her; presumably, these warriors are pulled from alternate time lines, and obey without question. However, these warriors are not nearly as strong as their equivalents in the "main" timeline. She also seems able to command the local wildlife to aid her - as she does with a dinosaur - and even rain destructive fireballs upon foes. Her most potent attack, however, is a powerful energy beam that not only inflicts terrible wounds but traps the victim in a temporal bubble, unable to move and at her mercy for several seconds. She can also use her time powers offensively by firing projectiles that wildly rewind, forward and stop others in time and can make these projectiles home in to her target to lessen the chances of dodging them. The effects of her time merging can also erase beings from existence (such as Dark Raiden) but this effort requires a lot of energy to use. While she can be injured or even killed if damaged badly enough, she is physically more durable than any Earthrealm or Outworld native. As such, Fatal Blows are completely ineffective against her. In spite of her power, she is not omnipotent, and her mastery over all time is limited, requiring the immense sources of energy from the outside, such as Earthrealm's Jinsei and the crown hidden away in Shang Tsung's island empowered by the countless souls he had gathered over his lifetime, to enhance her power to its fullest. With the Crown, she was able to rewind time entirely using the Hourglass and with Cetrion's essence, reverting time all the way back to the very beginning, the dawn of time itself. She also feared Liu Kang's and Raiden's power, manipulating various time lines to pit them against each other rather than their foes. Her fears were confirmed when she battled against Fire God Liu Kang and fell to the Shaolin Monk-turned-god's might. Her powers over time also had no effect on him. Fatalities * Boss Fatality: Kronika lifts her opponent into the air and rips them in half at the waist. She then rewinds time, restoring the opponent before vertically ripping them in half from the head down. Kronika rewinds time once again, restoring the opponent once more, only to rip their skin off while afloat. Kronika then proceeds to repeat the fatality from the beginning, repeating the entire cycle in an endless loop, even after being announced as the winner. (MK11) Quotes * "This was not your destiny, Shinnok. Once again, the Thunder God has upset the balance of history. But know this -- the arc of the universe bends to my will." * "It is only a matter of time." * "No, Kitana. I am much more." * "Behold!" (About to rewind time restoring Shinnok's Bone Temple) * "I am Kronika, Keeper of Time." (Introduce herself to Revenant Liu Kang and Kitana, before bringing them to her Keep) * "The Sands of Time guide the destiny of the realms and every soul therein. I have carefully crafted them to keep the realms in balance. But my work's balance has been irreversibly tainted by Raiden's actions." * "The two of you have felt that pain most acutely." * "It need not be. I intend to wind time back to its beginning and restart history." * "But even with my vast power, I cannot create this New Era alone." * "In many ways. But most importantly, there will be no Raiden." * "I guide the Destiny of the Realms." * "I offer a greater empire in the New Era, will your Outworld armies defend it?" (To Shao Kahn, asking for his allegiance) * "If they die, their Revenant selves will cease to exist. We need them to defend the Keep." * "Yet again, Liu Kang... you've chosen the wrong destiny." * "Geras failed. When he returns, I will strengthen him further for the final battle." * "While Raiden's allies have burned precious time fighting Kano and Shao Kahn, our most important work has continued, uninterrupted, on Shang Tsung's Island." * "Timecraft requires an abundance of raw temporal energy." * "Every mortal soul contains a lifetime of this power. Every hour, every minute, every second lived, is stored within." * "In his Well of Souls which remains, untouched, beneath his Island. A destiny I crafted for Shang Tsung, in case I ever had need." * "Shang Tsung's souls will be mine." * "At long last, you see the pattern." * "Is it not obvious? Your combined power threatens my vision for the timeline." * "Oh, Raiden. Do you think this is the first time you made that vow? We have repeated this exact conversation so often, in so many timelines, I have lost count. This timeline will end differently." * "We have played out all possible scenarios, Raiden. You cannot win." * "You are welcome to try, of course. But without Liu Kang by your side. Enjoy these final hours, Raiden. They are all you have." * "Out of desperation comes invention. I had not thought it possible for Raiden to surprise me. Our success is no longer certain. We must make haste." * "Liu Kang, god of thunder and fire." * "Combining with Raiden has the benefit of novelty. But it is also too little, too late." * "Raiden's gift shields you from the power of the Hourglass. Regardless - Your allies are gone, while mine remain to defend me." * " Finish him." * "Still, you are alive." * "A demi god's power cannot rival that of an Elder God. Cetrion!" * "Heed me, Cetrion. He lacks our vision and wisdom." * "Dearest Cetrion, you have done admirably. Yet there is one final service to perform." * "You will be exalted in the New Era, Cetrion." * "And you, Liu Kang, have failed!" * "History rewinds, giving way to the New Era!" * "The realms as you knew them are undone. Erased. You cannot save a future that no longer exists!" * "There is only the New Era!" * "Fight me further, and your friends are lost." * "They have no future unless I create it.” * "Welcome to the dawn of time. Here history ends and begins again. Behold the start of the New Era!" * "I had intended to leave your destiny intact, Liu Kang. Until Raiden went and made you immortal." * "Now you cannot be ignored." * "Sculpting the Sands of Time requires great power and skill. You have neither, Liu Kang. You may be a god, but I am a Titan!" * "Let the New Era begin." Fight Quotes * "I had been expecting you." * "Your life, your name, they will be wipe from history." * "Come, it is time... to die" * "Accept your fate." * "You disrupt my design." * "Your time runs out." * "Non existence awaits." * "Time will not heal your wounds." * "I know how this ends." * "The future is mine." * "In no timeline will you win." * "The New Era has no place for you." * "I control your fate." * "Perhaps in the next timeline." * "Impossible!" * "Your time has come." * "Time is up." * "I find this amusing." * "You battle a Titan." * "My patience has limits." * "Lie and be still." * "Exactly as I foretold." * "Weep for your future." * "The sands have run out." * "Now is the hour of your death." * "Unmistakably mortal." * "The hour is late, mortal." * "A Titan defeats you." * "Time ravages you." * "Your fate is sealed." * "You have no future." * "Time to die." * "It is the end of an era." * "Time after time, you fail." * "These are your final moments." * "If only you could turn back time." * "Utterly predictable." * "This ends too quickly." * "Wiped from history." * "Your last seconds melt away." * "You will be lost to history." * "Your Tarkatans are doomed." ''(To Baraka) * ''"You answer for Shinnok." ''(To Cassie Cage) * ''"Feeble effort, daughter." ''(To Cetrion) * ''"You will not survive, D'Vorah." ''(To D'Vorah) * ''"The thrill gone, Erron Black?" ''(To Erron Black) * ''"You squander my gift, Frost." ''(To Frost) * ''"Pity your fate, Jacqueline." ''(To Jacqui Briggs) * ''"Loyalty is your undoing, Jade." ''(To Jade) * ''"Betrayal was unwise." ''(To Jax) * ''"Die now, Johnny Cage." ''(To Johnny Cage) * ''"You are beneath notice, Kabal." ''(To Kabal) * ''"You failed me, Kano." ''(To Kano) * ''"I prefer your Revenant, Kitana." ''(To Kitana) * ''"You do not scare a Titan, Kollector." ''(To Kollector) * ''"You fail Outworld, Kotal." ''(To Kotal Kahn) * ''"Arrogance is fatal, Kung Lao." ''(To Kung Lao) * ''"Chosen One." ''(To Liu Kang) * ''"Perfection eludes you, Bi Han." ''(To Noob Saibot) * ''"Your meddling ends." ''(To Raiden) * ''"Wasted vengeance, Scorpion." ''(To Scorpion) * ''"You conquer because I will it." ''(To Shao Kahn) * ''"So much for blood magic." ''(To Skarlet) * ''"Cassandra dies with you." ''(To Sonya Blade) * ''"Sektor should have finished you." ''(To Sub Zero) * ''"Death improves you, Geras." ''(To Geras) * ''"All souls are mine." (To Shang Tsung) * "Give up the mantle." (To Nightwolf) * "It is judgement day." (To Terminator) * "Be deposed, Empress." (To Sindel) * "Foolish jester." (To The Joker) Trivia * Kronika is the first female final boss in Mortal Kombat history. ** She also happens to be the first female announcer in Mortal Kombat. * Kronika is an unplayable boss. This makes her the first boss to be unplayable since Shao Kahn in [[Mortal Kombat(2011)|''Mortal Kombat (2011)]], if Shinnok's Corrupted Form in ''MKX ''is not counted. * She was originally a male character with a similar name. * Her name may be a reference to Chronos, the personification of time in pre-Socratic philosophy, often mistaken with the ruler of Titans in Greek Mythology, Cronus. ** While this is a recurring historical and philosophical mistake, this might have been inspired the idea that Kronika is a Titan, much like Cronus is in Greek mythology. * Kronika's alteration of the past means that each and every Arcade Ladder ending in all previous games that are designated "non-canon" actually did occur as part of timelines that she later discarded as failed experiments. * One of Raiden's flashbacks also show that her experiments also included the ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe timeline, possibly indicating she has expansive knowledge of the DC Universe. * Judging by some of Cetrion's intros, it's revealed that both she and Shinnok follow their mother Kronika's plans, and it's Cetrion's role to face Shinnok, as he was the darkness to her light. ** This explains why Shinnok's beheading made it impossible for the siblings to clash and unbalanced the dark and light in reality, creating the catalyst for Kronika to reset the timeline. * Kronika is the first known character to be a Titan in the Mortal Kombat series. * Kronika and Geras are the first characters, with the exception of Taven in the Konquest Mode of ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'', with the complete ability to manipulate time. ** While other characters such as Raiden and Shang Tsung can also alter time, they do not have full control over it like Kronika and Geras. *** While Raiden changed the timeline in MK 2011, he never had total control like Kronika and Geras. *** Shang Tsung can restore himself to his youth while also bestowing longevity towards others, as he did to Erron Black, but just like with Raiden, he never had actual control of time itself. ** Between Geras and Kronika, only Geras actually uses his ability to manipulate time during gameplay, such as his abilities to revert time after attacks and combos, revert time to resurrect himself from defeat and his ability to effect the match timer. * Kronika is the only character in MK11 with a Fatality that does not end in slow motion or a frozen frame, as she repeats the entirety of her Fatality after she finishes it and is declared the winner. * Kronika is secretly the "true" antagonist of the entire Mortal Kombat series. Many points prove this idea; ** Kronika is Shinnok's mother and designed him to be the ultimate evil of the series, regardless of his foul actions. ** Kronika admitted to Revenant Liu Kang that she crafted Shang Tsung's destiny on collecting souls to her own means of retaining them whenever she needed them for timecraft. ** Raiden learned that Kronika has destined him to fight and eventually kill Liu Kang on every timeline - including Armageddon and in Mortal Kombat (2011). Only the combined forces of both of them broke the cycle and resulted in Kronika's defeat. * Kronika is one of four announcers in MK11 ''and one of three unlockable announcers. She is only selectable by entering a code given by playing ''Mortal Kombat Mobile. * Kronika is the only boss of the new timeline that is unable to be juggled. She is immune to all pop-up attacks, interactables, Fatal Blows and Krushing Blows. * Kronika is the second boss character in the series to have a "Neutral" alignment, with the first being Blaze. * Kronika appears in Geras' Outro Kronika's Blessing. * Kronika is the first Titan and one of the few Immortals in the series to die on-screen. References Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Bosses Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:God Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Titan Category:Titans Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11